militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
836th Air Division
The 836th Air Division (836 AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona. It was inactivated on May 1, 1992. The unit was an intermediate command echelon of Tactical Air Command, providing command and control of tactical aircraft (fighter, bomber, transport) and support forces. It deployed subordinate units to Southeast Asia for combat operations between 1962 and 1965, 1967 and 1971, 1972, and again in 1973. During 1965–1970, some subordinate units functioned as replacement training units for F-4 aircrews. In 1968 the division began supervising B-57 light bomber aircrew training, and between 1967 and 1971, it supervised tests for weapon systems, aircraft armament and munitions, and tactical procedures. Inactivated in 1971 as a result of budget reductions, its units being consolidated directly into Ninth Air Force. Reactivated in January 1981 with a mission to advise Air Force component commanders and land forces on A-10 aircraft tactics, training, employment and readiness, and subordinate units participated in exercises such as Red Flag and Celtic Echo. Inactivated in 1992 as a result of the end of the Cold War and the inactivation of TAC. History Lineage * Established as 836 Air Division on September 26, 1957 : Activated on October 8, 1957 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on July 1, 1961 * Activated on June 14, 1962 : Organized on July 1, 1962 : Inactivated on June 30, 1971 * Activated on January 1, 1981 : Inactivated on May 1, 1992. Assignments * Ninth Air Force, October 8, 1957 – July 1, 1961 * Tactical Air Command, June 14, 1962 * Ninth Air Force, July 1, 1962 – June 30, 1971 * Twelfth Air Force, January 1, 1981 – May 1, 1992. Stations * Langley AFB, Virginia, October 8, 1957 – July 1, 1961 * MacDill AFB, Florida, July 1, 1962 – June 30, 1971 * Davis Monthan AFB, Arizona, January 1, 1981 – May 1, 1992 Components Wings * 1st Tactical Fighter Wing: October 1, 1970 – June 30, 1971 * 12th Tactical Fighter Wing: July 1, 1962 – November 8, 1965 * 15th Tactical Fighter Wing: July 1, 1962 – October 1, 1970 * 31st Tactical Fighter Wing: October 1, 1964 – January 1, 1965; August 1 – December 25, 1966 (detached December 6–25, 1966); October 15, 1957 – June 25, 1959 * 33d Tactical Fighter Wing: April 1, 1965 – June 30, 1971 * 345th Bombardment Wing: October 8, 1957 – July 1, 1958 * 355th Tactical Training (later, 355th Fighter): January 1, 1981 – May 1, 1992 * 405th Fighter-Bomber Wing: October 8, 1957 – July 1, 1958 * 602d Tactical Air Control Wing: September 1, 1982 – May 1, 1992 * 4505th Air Refueling Wing: attached September 1 – October 31, 1958, assigned November 1, 1958 – July 1, 1961 * 4453d Combat Crew Training Squadron (later, 4453d Combat Crew Training Wing): January 1, 1963 – July 1, 1964 * 4531st Tactical Fighter Wing: November 1, 1966 – October 15, 1970. Groups * 174th Tactical Fighter Group: May 13 – June 1, 1968 * 175th Tactical Fighter Group: May 13 – June 1, 1968 * 868th Tactical Missile Training Group: November 1, 1985 – May 31, 1990 * 4440th Aircraft Delivery Group: attached December 1, 1958 – January 31, 1959, assigned February 1, 1959 – March 31, 1960 * 4440th Aircraft Delivery Group: April 1, 1960 – July 1, 1961 (different from above organization) * 4468th Tactical (later, 4468th Tactical Reconnaissance; 4468th Reconnaissance) Group: September 27, 1990 – May 1, 1992. Squadrons * 557th Tactical Fighter: November 18 – December 1, 1965 (detached November 18 – December 1, 1965) * 559th Tactical Fighter: November 8 – December 27, 1965 (detached November 8 – December 27, 1965) * 868th Tactical Missile Training: July 1, 1981 – November 1, 1985 * 4409th Support: June 1, 1965 – February 1, 1969. Aircraft * B-57 Canberra, 1957–1959; 1968–1969; 1970–1971 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957–1958; 1964; 1966 * KB-50 Superfortress (Tanker), 1957–1961 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1962–1964 * F-4 Phantom II, 1963–1971 * C-130 Hercules, 1965–1971 * F-86 Sabre, 1968 * A-10 Thunderbolt II, 1981–1992 * OA-37; c. 1984–1991. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 836th Air Division Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1957 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:Air divisions of the United States Air Force